South Garcia Gang
, |businesses= , , cargo theft, , , , , , , , , hijacking, jewelry heist, , , and |fronts= |hidec= |founding=San Fierro, 1985 |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation=The Terranova Crime Family}} The South Garcia Gang is an Italian-American gang from , , of which the main members consist of small-time criminals such as drug dealers, or hitmen. In 1985, the group was founded by Andrew "Andy" Galluzzo, Leonard "Limping Lenny" Fontana, Joshua "Joey Cues" Iaquinto, and David "Larry Dicks" Barone as a merger of the so called Garcia Family Mob and descendants of famous mobsters, who established their reputation in the Terranova crime family. The gang was meant to serve the Terranovas as a semi-independent recruitment gang, employing potential associates for the larger syndicate in . Despite the gang’s activity in all of the Garcia districts, their name was earned because of Hispanic Americans inhabiting the northern part of the area, while the south was mostly Italian-American. This, however, shifted directions over the years. Currently, the South Garcia Gang dominates crime in the zone and its surroundings as never before. History Origins In the summer of 1985, a handful of Italian-American small-time criminals whose fathers were high-ranked mobsters in the so-called Terranova crime family decided to join together in order to expand the syndicate controlling organized crime in , while the real family continued ruling with an iron fist. With the permission of the crime family’s ruling committee, Andrew “Andy” Galluzzo, Joshua "Joey Cues" Iaquinto and David “Larry Dicks” Barone eventually moved to ; a central district of San Fierro. The trio was still lacking a base of members, which they consequently found in the Garcia Family Mob, an Italian-American gang led by Leonard “Limping Lenny” Fontana. Despite the ideals of the mob to retain independency by evolving into a sub-group of a powerful syndicate, the young crooks slowly began adoring the possibility to ascend within the Mafia’s ranks. In no time, the newly founded South Garcia Gang started to spread their doings in the whole Garcia district, including the extortion of local stores and the distribution of several kinds of drugs. The Garcia War Peaceful years passed without any obstacles, yet one of the leaders ultimately turned it around; in comparison to the other leaders of the Italian-American squad, Andrew Galluzzo being Charles Galluzzo’s son wanted to gain some profit in short time, which led to the non-compliance of arrangements the troop made with a nearby Hispanic association actively operating in the northern area of . In fact, Galluzzo started to spoliate shops that were controlled by the previously mentioned Hispanic syndicate. This eventually unleashed numerous clashes between both crime rings. Despite Fontana, Iaquinto and Barone withdrawing from the ongoing conflict, Galluzzo increasingly resumed incriminating them in his personal dispute with the Hispanic gang. In the midst of March 1988, only months later after the armed raid performed by Galluzzo’s wing on the Hispanic businesses, the Hispanic gang retaliated fiercely and decided to commit an assault on the members of the South Garcia Gang, resulting the Italian-Americans being shot down in broad daylight and creating a war between both small gangs. For the first time in history, the and the took notice of the South Garcia Gang’s nefarious deeds. Consequently, the law enforcement officials managed to capture Leonardo Fontana and some of his members in the act as they were about to perpetrate an assassination attempt on one of the Hispanic American leaders. Due to this, all involved suspects were sentenced for more than ten years. Within the upcoming weeks, the Italian-Americans succeeded in banishing more and more Hispanic members from Garcia, gradually gaining the upper hand. After approximately six weeks since the conflict’s start, the war ended with the death of Héctor Gallardo and David Giménez, two main figures in the war hailing from 1988. After the murders, the quite enfeebled South Garcia Gang started to spread their business proceedings in all parts of Garcia. In October 1988, Andrew Galluzzo’s corpse was found in a refuse container with several shots to his upper body in – even though the war was won, the leadership of the Terranova crime family obviously decided to punish Charles Galluzzo’s son as he was the main reason leading to the clash. In order to balance Galluzzo’s end, the ruling committee appointed Louis “Little Monty” Tramontana, Gregory “Monty Glasses” Tromantana’s nephew, to Garcia for the purpose of heading the leavings of Galluzzo’s wing, and mainly replacing him as a whole. Thereafter, the Italian-American squad kept extending their structures while the upcoming years passed without any special occurances. Historical leadership of the South Garcia Gang In the gang's history, the Italian-American squad always seemed to put their trust in a leadership consisting of about three to four individual leaders. * 1985 - 1988 — Ruling Committee: Andrew "Andy" Galluzzo, Leonard "Limping Lenny" Fontana, Joshua "Joey" Iaquinto, and David "Larry Dicks" Barone * 1988 — Ruling Committee: Andrew "Andy" Galluzzo, Joshua "Joey" Iaquinto, and David "Larry Dicks" Barone * 1988 - present — Ruling Committee: Joshua "Joey" Iaquinto, David "Larry Dicks" Barone, and Louis "Little Monty" Tramontana Members of the South Garcia Gang Current members Former members ''' * '''Andrew "Andy" Galluzzo - was one of four founding members of the South Garcia Gang. In October 1988, he was murdered due to the fact that he was the person causing the so-called Garcia War. Imprisoned members * Leonard "Limping Lenny" Fontana - is a founding member of the Italian-American gang, previously leading the Garcia Family Mob, which was some kind of a prototype of the South Garcia Gang. In 2008, he got caught preparing an assassination attempt on a Hispanic American criminal, being sentenced for twelve years in prison.